<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Comfort is a Skirt Swishing Along Your Thighs (sometimes it's bodies pressed to yours, voices rumbling through you) by CheetahLeopard2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152966">Sometimes Comfort is a Skirt Swishing Along Your Thighs (sometimes it's bodies pressed to yours, voices rumbling through you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2'>CheetahLeopard2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Neurodiversity, Polyamory, Skirts, Stimming, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes comfortable clothing, comfortable movements. Sometimes the most comfortable sensations come from others.</p><blockquote>
  <p>In Tim’s mind, comfortable means cozy- something to curl up in on easy days. No, skirts are something beyond that. The slightly heavier fabric feels amazing <i>swish-swish</i>ing across the top of his thighs. Grounding, but not constricting or solid. Just enough to keep his head in the game without being constant and overwhelming.</p>
  <p> <i>Skirts,</i> Tim decides, <i>are a tactile good.</i></p>
  <p> He swishes his hips a couple times, feeling something in his chest loosen with the easy glide of fabric along his legs. </p>
  <p> He doesn’t look in the mirror- doesn’t want to see if the skirt accents his curves or hides them, doesn’t want the skirt to become a fashion statement instead of a comforting article of clothing. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes Comfort is a Skirt Swishing Along Your Thighs (sometimes it's bodies pressed to yours, voices rumbling through you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzi22/gifts">luzi22</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tim is a trans boy- wearing skirts doesn't negate that. Clothing isn't gendered. </p><p>Jason and Tim aren't brothers in my mind because they never bonded as brothers, by the time they have their first real chance to bond in canon they're both legal adults and could bond either in a romantic sense or they could bond in a brotherly sense- it's up to the author's discretion. In this, they bond in a romantic sense instead of a brotherly one. (Steph and Tim bonded like siblings after they broke up, though this isn't mentioned in the fic)<br/>That being said, Dick &amp; Jason and Dick &amp; Tim <i>did</i> bond as brothers, as well as the rest of the batfam so they are siblings in my mind.<br/>Basically: Jason and Tim aren't brothers, they basically were fostered at the same place at different times and by the time they actually talk to each other it could go either romantic or not. However, they both have the rest of the batfam as siblings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim hates wearing skirts.</p><p>Well, that’s mostly inaccurate.</p><p>Tim hates the things that come from wearing skirts. The misgendering, and the judging glances.</p><p>(The hope in Jack Drake’s eyes every time he pointed out a nice skirt. Like the daughter he never actually had would come back.)</p><p><em>But-</em> Tim thinks as he smooths down the front of the a-line knee-length skirt, feeling the silky inner layer brush his thighs- <em>skirts are so comfortable.</em></p><p>Comfortable doesn’t quite cover it. In Tim’s mind, comfortable means cozy- something to curl up in on easy days. No, skirts are something beyond that. The slightly heavier fabric feels amazing <em>swish-swish</em>ing across the top of his thighs. Grounding, but not constricting or solid. Just enough to keep his head in the game without being constant and overwhelming.</p><p><em>Skirts</em>, Tim decides, <em>are a tactile good.</em></p><p>He swishes his hips a couple times, feeling something in his chest loosen with the easy glide of fabric along his legs.</p><p>He doesn’t look in the mirror- doesn’t want to see if the skirt accents his curves or hides them, doesn’t want the skirt to become a fashion statement instead of a comforting article of clothing.</p><p>He takes a couple of experimental steps, grinning to himself when the skirt flows across his thighs, the hem brushing the back of his thighs just above his knees.</p><p>Almost unconsciously, he begins pacing, making a sharp turn at the end of every line just to feel the fabric settle back around him. It feels- silly as it sounds- safe.</p><p>The tension in every line of Tim’s body loosens fractionally each round he makes, the perimeter of his room in his own small apartment just wide enough he doesn’t get dizzy.</p><p>When he feels sufficiently calm, Tim curls his fingers around the bunched cuffs of the oversized hoodie he stole from Kon and swirls his hips again, giggling softly at the <em>swish swish </em>sound and the cool fabric settling back on his thighs.</p><p>He feels almost suspended in time, so rare is it that he has a moment to just. <em>Be.</em> That he doesn’t hear the click of the window sliding shut in the living area.</p><p>Tim squeezes the bunched-up fabric of the cuffs of Kon’s hoodie again- twice each hand- before swishing his hips as he walks a couple steps forward. He giggles again, a soft, giddy sound of comfort, a smile that reaches his eyes twitching up the corners of his lips. He squeezes his hands again, chest rumbling in a pleased huff of air.</p><p>He turns to walk the length of his room again, and freezes.</p><p>The cool feeling of contentment slowly settling quickly turns to ice in his lungs, the tension returning to his frame, and his heartrate nearly doubling.</p><p>Jason Todd stands in his bedroom doorway, staring at him with a startled expression, one hand resting on the doorframe and his helmet in the other, settled against his hip.</p><p>Jason’s been working amiably with the Bats for a while now, though he and Tim have only seen each other a couple times in passing. That doesn’t quite help Tim’s nerves, and he steels himself for an attack- not a physical one, he knows Jason’s well past the point of physical violence against him, but a mental attack- targeting his gender and <em>fuck</em> this is going to hurt.</p><p>Tim has always had a bit of a crush on Jason- before he knew what a crush was. They’ve never had a chance to be brothers, not between Jason’s pit-raging and then Tim’s biological family keeping him away from the manor and then Bruce dying and him being emancipated- but now Tim wonders if it’d be easier if they had. Because rejection and disgust from family members Tim knows how to handle, to deal with and internalize.</p><p>But rejection from someone his heart genuinely <em>wants- </em>Tim has no idea how to deal with that.</p><p>Tim bares his teeth at Jason, winding up for a fight, “What are you<em> doing here</em>?” he snarls.</p><p>And then Jason does what Tim was least expecting. He blushes and looks away, before looking back at him with a sigh, “Hey, Timbo. Sorry for bargin’ in- didn’t know you’re busy.”</p><p>Tim blinks, turning the words over in his head, trying to find the edge, the sarcasm. Upon finding none, he relaxes slightly.</p><p>Jason seems to pick up on it, and he offers a small smile of his own, “Tha’s a good look on ya,” he gestures with the hand formerly against the doorframe, “looks comfy.”</p><p>Tim narrows his eyes, relaxing further upon finding only earnestness in Jason’s words, “It is,” he confirms, “That’s why I’m wearing it.”</p><p>Jason nods, cheeks still slightly red, “Good.”</p><p>There’s another moment of silence, much less tense than the first. Jason looks Tim up and down and up again, blushing darker when he meets Tim’s confused gaze.</p><p>Jason opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Kon shoving past him in a slight panic, babbling, “Tim! Are you alright?! Your heartrate went from really calm to-”</p><p>Jason cuts him off with an, “It’s fine supes, I just startled him.”</p><p>Kon pauses, gaze flickering from Jason to around the room and settling on Tim. His eyes widen as he gives Tim a once-over that shouldn’t make him as flustered as it does, blowing a low whistle as he does, “<em>Hot damn,</em> lookin’ good man.”</p><p>Tim flushes again, looking off to the side and squeezing the cuffs bunched in his hands again to stay grounded.</p><p>“He’s cute, isn’t he Jason?” Kon asks innocently, crossing his arms with a smirk, and Tim snaps his head back to glare at him, even as his ears feel like they’re burning.</p><p>He shouldn’t’ve told Kon about his silly crush on Jason.</p><p>Jason shifts his weight towards Kon, putting his elbow on Kon’s shoulder to lean in conspiratorially, “You’re right Kon, ‘specially in your hoodie, huh?”</p><p>He <em>definitely</em> shouldn’t’ve told Jason about his silly crush on Kon.</p><p>The low timber of Jason’s voice makes Tim’s heart jump just as much as Kon’s appreciative smirk.</p><p>“It’s comfortable,” Tim defends, curling slightly in on himself. This was supposed to be a calm de-stress day.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Kon drawls teasingly, raking his eyes down Tim’s frame, and he curls his fists tighter to hide the trembling in his fingers.</p><p>“Come ‘ere Timmers,” Jason beckons, crooked smirk growing to show his teeth when Tim hesitates, “We don’t bite,” Jason casts a sideways look at Kon. He must find what he’s looking for, because when he looks back at Tim it’s with a wink and exaggeratedly slow words, “’cept on request.”</p><p>Tim’s heart leaps to his throat with a barely audible whimper, which Kon undoubtedly picks up on based on the low, breathy chuckle he lets out.</p><p>Tim can feel his heart and mind going a thousand miles a minute, eyes flickering between the two men in front of him.</p><p>“I’m confused,” he finally blurts, and their smiles falter.</p><p>“What’s confusing, babybird?” Jason asks gently, elbow sliding off of Kon’s shoulder as he takes a step forward, Kon uncrossing his arms behind him.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Tim asks, curling in his shoulders and squeezing his fists in an alternating pattern, “Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>Kon makes a soft wounded sound, stepping towards Tim as well, “No Tim, never-”</p><p>Tim shakes his head slightly, finding solace in the way his hair’s ruffled by the hood over his head, freezing Kon in his tracks.</p><p>“We’re flirting with you, Timbo,” Jason says with a sigh, running his hand through his hair as he plops down on Tim’s bed.</p><p>Tim freezes at that, before squeezing the bunched cuffs twice as fast, a strangled, “What?” forcing its way out of his throat.</p><p>“We like you Tim,” Kon says, taking a couple more cautious steps toward him, reaching to loosely wrap his fingers around Tim’s wrist without stopping his squeezing.</p><p>Tim blanches, looking between Kon and Jason, <em>they can’t, there’s no way they actually- “Why?” </em>rips it’s way out of him, unbidden.</p><p>Jason and Kon’s eyes darken in rage at that, and Tim tenses as Jason speaks, “<em>Fuck </em>your parents Tim. You’re awesome and lovable no matter what <em>bullshit</em> they pushed on you that you internalized.”</p><p>“What he said,” Kon says, vitriol in his tone as he pulls Tim in for a hug, telegraphing every movement.</p><p>Tim relaxes into the hold, falling back into the calm he had before, comforted by the warm pressure around him and Kon’s steady heartbeat.</p><p>“I like you both too,” Tim admits into Kon’s shirt. There’s a moment before Kon’s heart starts to race against Tim’s ear, and then Tim’s being turned and lifted by strong arms and deposited into Jason’s lap with a squeak.</p><p>Kon pushes Tim forward, so he’s straddling Jason’s thighs and pressed right up against his chest as Kon settles behind him, reaching over his shoulder to push Jason gently to the bed so they can lay on top of him.</p><p>Tim can feel Kon hovering over him, just enough that he can move into a more comfortable position before Kon’ll drop.</p><p>Jason breathes calmly, even as Tim can feel the fast <em>thud thud thud</em> of his heart against his own chest. He exhales, wrapping his arms so his forearms are under the back curve of Jason’s shoulders, pulling himself up enough that he can hook his head over Jason’s shoulder, pushing his face into the crook of Jason’s neck.</p><p>Jason laughs a bit when Tim brushes his lips against his skin, and the sound rumbles through Jason’s chest enough for Tim to feel it in his own skin, and he goes boneless at the calming sensation.</p><p>Kon’s huff of a laugh against the back of his neck is all the warning he gets before Kon’s full weight settles against his back, sandwiching him in a heavy warmth. The silk of the skirt settles nicely against his skin as Kon tangles their legs, Kon’s arms twisting so Tim can grasp his hands, Jason’s arms coming up around both of them.</p><p>Tim’s eyes slide closed, a contented noise making Jason’s chest rumble against him again. Kon’s chest rumbles with a response on top of him, and Tim melts into the sense of <em>safe, secure, comfortable</em>.</p><p><em>Boyfriends, </em>Tim thinks before he drifts into sleep, <em>are sensory heaven.</em></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment! Thank you for reading!! Art drawn for this fic by luzi22 (whom this fic is gifted to!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>